


Love and Pumpkin Things

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Autumn OTP Challenge: Foxma [9]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Declarations Of Love, Jack-o'-lanterns, Love, M/M, Pancakes, Short & Sweet, pumpkin flavored, pumpkin season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Lucius wakes up to a sweet smell. Pancakes.Day 9 Autumn OTP Challenge: Romantic Evening/Breakfast in Bed





	Love and Pumpkin Things

Something smelled like pumpkin... and pancakes. Lucius cracked his eyes open, scrunching up his nose before yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His eyes were aggravated, but not quite uncomfortable, like his eyes themselves were protesting the morning. It still smelled like pumpkin or pancakes.  _ Oh _ , it was pancakes. Pumpkin pancakes probably, knowing Edward they were also probably made from scratch from the small pumpkins he'd seen on the counter sometime yesterday. Which meant Edward had gotten up extra early to prepare the pumpkin to make his homemade breakfast treats. Edward strolled in with a carefully balanced tray table with a mug of coffee, a plate stacked high with orange pancakes, and a tiny carved pumpkin. Edward had carved a little fox into the front and put a tiny battery-powered candle in it. It must have taken him a few hours to do all this. He had a habit of getting carried away and adding onto things, it was terribly endearing. Lucius had never felt so spoiled. Everything was so charming and it all smelled absolutely fantastic. He couldn’t wait to eat some. Though it would have to wait until he’d ingested some caffeine. Usually he was not dependant on caffeine to feel like a real human being in the morning, however, Wayne Enterprises had kept him for a late shift and he hadn’t gotten home until 1:36 am. (He’d warned Ed, of course.) Lucius liked to think of himself as a sensible man who normally got 7 hours of sleep per night. So, today he was a bit out of sorts. 

Not only did the coffee provide necessary caffeine, it also tasted pretty good...for coffee. According to Lucius, it was still bitter-bean juice, despite the addition of cream and some sugar. The pancakes were amazing. He told Ed just as much as soon as he was done with the first fork-full. Ed beamed back from his seat on the edge of the bed. How Ed figured out the degree of his sweet tooth was beyond him. The man seemed to know exactly what ratio of sugar to other flavour Lucius liked best. And he was stellar at replicating it across all different types of food. 

Ed was too sweet. The man was thoughtful in the smallest of ways, and boy, did he love to cook for people. Lucius was sure he’d gained at least 5 pounds so far in their relationship (not any more because Lucius had upped his gym routine to compensate). Edward lived to coddle and spoil others with his love and infectious face-splitting smile. He was a dear. Truly. 

“Thank you, dear,”

“I just want to make sure you know that I love you as much-”

“Edward,” he looked up at the gentle mention of his name, “I know that you love me. You are the sweetest man I know, and your heart is right where I can see it. I won’t forget about love, yours, mine, ours.” How it was that Lucius could melt this man with honesty, it was captivating, watching the micro tension release and his eyes soften. 

“I love you,” this was a smaller smile, but the way his eyes shone made it brighter than all the rest. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just love fluff with these two.


End file.
